Suatu Hari Nanti
by InfiKiss
Summary: AoKise AU/Fantasy-Supranatural. Two chapter. Chap 1; Aomine's point of view ;— "Terkadang anak-anak memiliki kemampuan untuk menemukan kami. Tapi segala sesuatu selalu ada batasnya." Suatu hari nanti pasti akan kulihat dia disana. Duduk menungguku dengan kebiasaan-kebiasaan yang tak kunjung membuatku jengah.


_-Terkadang anak-anak memiliki kemampuan untuk menemukan mereka...-_

_._

_._

_Aku hanya mengejar suara tonggeret yang kudengar. Aroma musim panas dan angin seolah menuntunku hingga sampai di ladang yang penuh dengan bunga matahari. Ladang itu terletak tersembunyi jauh di dalam hutan, dengan matahari yang bersinar tepat tanpa halangan._

_Orang itu duduk di tengah ladang bunga matahari. Rambutnya kuning, seperti kelopak si bunga. Kulitnya putih, mengingatkanku pada salju di musim dingin. Manik matanya senada dengan rambutnya, seperti seekor rubah di cerita dongeng. Dan ia mengenakkan kimono putih seperti orang tua. Tapi wajahnya masih kelihatan begitu muda._

_Lalu dia menoleh. Dia terkejut saat melihatku. Aku pun terkejut. Detik berikutnya yang kutemukan adalah satu lengkung senyum tipis di bibir orang aneh itu. Dan setelahnya aku baru sadar...hidupku pun berubah._

**.**

**.**

**Suatu Hari Nanti...**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**A fanfiction presented by InfiKiss**

**AU/Fantasy-Supranatural**

**.**

**Aomine x Kise**

**.**

**.**

**[Aomine's Case]**

**-This chapter will be Aomine's point of view-**

**.**

_Karena suatu hari nanti aku akan menjadi seseorang yang hebat._

_Dan suatu hari nanti aku bisa menemukanmu lagi._

_._

_._

Kalau kuingat-ingat, mungkin ini seharusnya menjadi musim panas kelima-belas sejak hari dimana aku menemukan pemuda aneh itu di ladang bunga matahari. Di tahun usiaku menginjak kedua puluh empat dan sudah resmi menjadi seorang Polisi yang mengabdi untuk Negeri. Aku masih bisa merasakannya bahkan dengan kulitku sendiri bagaimana rasanya terpaan matahari kala itu. Juga mendengar suara serangga musim panas yang hendak kukumpulkan sebagai tugas musim panasku.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang, Kise."

"Selamat datang, Aominecchi..."

Ah, itu dia~ Sedang duduk di tengah-tengah kamar sambil menyesap teh hijau dari cawan tua yang agak retak. Seorang pemuda berambut kuning dengan Kimono putih seperti orang yang hidup di era Meiji.

Kutatap pemuda yang sudah lima tahun ini kupanggil Kise.

Namanya; Kise Ryouta—paling tidak itulah yang ia katakan di hari kami bertemu untuk pertama kali. Dia bukan manusia. Sekali lagi; **bukan manusia**. Dan hanya aku yang bisa melihat sosoknya.

Aku masih ingat hari dimana kami bertemu pertama kali. Yang awalnya kukira dia hanya seorang Kakak aneh yang sedang menyendiri di dalam hutan. Mungkin berpenyakit, seperti di cerita komik. Tapi ternyata semua tebakanku salah. Aku tertegun, kakiku tak bisa bergerak padahal angin seolah berbisik untuk menyuruhku lari. Seketika tubuhku diserang rasa menggigil yang aneh dan bulu kudukku meremang.

Dia...menakutkan.

Saat tatapan kami bertemu, ia pun tersenyum. Bukan senyum ramah, lebih jelas seperti sebuah seringaian dibanding senyum sapa. Dan di detik berikutnya ia sudah ada di depan wajahku. Menyentuh pipiku dengan jemari lentiknya yang dingin seperti es.

"_Kau...bisa melihatku, anak manusia?"_

Aku sadar, dia bukan manusia.

"_Kalau begitu...aku akan menghantuimu sepanjang hidupmu."_

Dan hari itu aku sadar suatu hari nanti hidupku pasti akan berubah.

Aku masih mengingat kenangan itu. Kadang, aku bahkan berpikir bahwa seharusnya aku tak perlu mengejar tonggeret sampai ke dalam hutan. Tak perlu menemukan ladang bunga matahari yang indah itu. Karena gara-gara hal sepele, lima tahun hidupku kini sudah kujalani dengan terus diintili Ayakashi berambut kuning yang bersemayam di ladang bunga matahari tersebut.

"Hei, kenapa melamun?" Suara Kise mengantarku kembali ke pikiran sadarku.

"Hanya lelah. Hari ini latihan yang Akashi berikan sungguh gila."

Menjadi seorang anggota tim inti di klub basket sekolah sungguh menyita waktu. Aku memang menyukai basket dan tak bisa hidup tanpanya. Tapi siapa kira dengan bergabung di klub membuat masa SMP-ku banyak terpakai untuk sekedar latihan saja.

Kise—_Ayakashi_ itu duduk di samping tempat tidurku. Terkadang aku pun merasa repot karena terus diikuti olehnya. Seolah merasa ruang privasiku jelas berkurang drastis. Aku pun harus sering bersikap waspada karena akan sangat menyebalkan jika orang lain menemukanku sedang berbicara sendirian. Karena memang di dunia ini hanya aku yang bisa melihat Kise. Paling tidak, selama Kise hidup (entah sudah berapa lama) aku merupakan manusia pertama yang berinteraksi langsung dengannya.

Kimono putihnya selalu tercium seperti aroma bunga matahari. Selalu mengingatkanku akan musim panas pertama kami.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu, Aominecchi? Bukankah sebentar lagi kalian akan disibukkan dengan ujian kelulusan? Kau bilang, di dunia manusia, kalau sudah mendekati ujian maka manusia hanya perlu belajar saja bukan?"

"Karena aku anggota inti tim basket, jadi tetap harus datang ke klub untuk sekedar latihan."

Setiap kali aku melihat Kise, aku selalu penasaran berapa umurnya yang sebenarnya. Pernah sekali aku menanyakannya dan Kise menjawab bahwa ia sudah hidup lama sekali. Terlalu lama sampai Kise sendiri tak tahu kapan pastinya ia muncul di dunia ini.

Bagaimana rasanya hidup seperti itu... Seorang diri?

"Aku mendengar pembicaran antara Ayah dan Ibumu tadi," Kise memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap lurus ke tembok kamar. Manik topaz itu berkilat terang seperti mata rubah. Seringai tipis tergambar di wajahnya. "Katanya kau masih belum menentukan akan masuk ke sekolah mana selanjutnya." Lalu dia menatapku, "Apa kau ingin meminta bantuanku? Aku mungkin bisa melihat masa depanmu jika kau mau?" dan tersenyum jahil.

_Ayakashi_ konyol.

"Tak perlu." Aku benci melihat caranya memandangku. "Aku akan melihat masa depanku sendiri. Yang penting aku sudah memiliki impian..."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku akan menjadi seorang Polisi."

"Polisi?" Dari caranya bertanya, kurasa ia tak terlalu paham maknanya.

"Polisi yang hebat. Berseragam, membawa senjata, melindungi orang. Aku ingin menjadi orang dewasa yang seperti itu. Karena itu suatu saat nanti...aku pasti akan menjadi seorang Polisi."

Kise tertegun. Kedua matanya masih tampak bingung dengan apa yang kukatakan. Aku tak bisa membaca apa yang ada dipikirannya. Awalnya kukira, dia mungkin akan mengatakan bahwa aku tak mungkin menjadi orang yang seperti itu. Tapi aku salah. Berikutnya, Kise justru tersenyum. Senyum aneh yang membuat dadaku terasa sesak juga hangat di saat yang sama.

"Suatu hari nanti Aominecchi pasti bisa menjadi orang yang hebat seperti itu..."

Hangat. Padahal dia _Ayakashi_. Tubuhnya pun dingin setiap kali aku menyentuhnya. Tapi senyuman, tatapan, kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, semua selalu terasa hangat untukku. Karena itu aku benci. Aku benci karena dia adalah _Ayakashi_—sosok yang hanya bisa kulihat seorang diri.

"Jangan mengatakan hal seolah-olah kau manusia, Kise." Aku benci melihat wajahnya yang seperti itu. Jadi kupalingkan wajah ke arah tembok. Aku ingin cepat-cepat terlelap saja dan melupakan semua yang kulihat malam ini.

Dari balik punggung, kudengar Kise tertawa pelan. Lalu dingin menyapa kulitku ketika jemari itu menyentuhku.

"Suatu hari nanti aku ingin melihatmu menjadi orang yang hebat. Suatu hari nanti..."

Suatu hari nanti, ya...

~OoOoOoO~

Aku hanyalah anak-anak kala itu. Naif dan tidak pernah berpikir panjang. Juga keras kepala. Aku benci diatur oleh orang lain, bahkan orang tuaku sekalipun. Aku sering membolos jam pelajaran atau tidur ketika belajar. Aku lebih senang mampir ke _konbini_ bersama dengan rekan di tim basket dibanding mengikuti les sepulang sekolah. Hidupku memang tidak sempurna, tidak juga terlalu urakan. Aku hidup sebagaimana anak-anak pada umumnya.

Dan aku menyesalinya...

Jika saja aku bisa menyadari hal itu lebih cepat.

.

.

.

"Aominecchi bertengkar lagi dengan Ibu?"

"Berisik! Sudah jangan campuri urusanku, aku lelah!" Kubentak Kise ketika aku berada di dalam kamar. Pertengkaran dengan Ibu sudah cukup membuat kepalaku sakit, ditanyai oleh _Ayakashi_ itu malah memperparah rasa penat di kepala.

Semua gara-gara Guru Pembimbing yang menelepon Ibu dan mengatakan bahwa nilaiku jatuh. Lalu Ibu marah. Dan apa? Aku harus mendapat ceramah panjang-lebar selama tiga jam sepulang sekolah. Aku marah. Aku lelah. Kenapa aku harus memiliki nilai yang tinggi padahal aku tak menginginkannya. Aku hanya akan masuk ke sekolah dengan tim basket yang kuat. Bukan sekolah dengan nilai akademis yang tinggi.

"Aominecchi..."

"Jangan ganggu aku, Kise! Aku lelah!" Dan benci setiap kali mendengar suaramu yang terdengar mengasihaniku begitu. _Ayakashi_ benar-benar aneh. Mereka bukan manusia, jadi mereka tak akan paham dengan apa yang manusia rasa dan pikirkan! Kise tak akan paham dengan kemelut yang menyerang hatiku.

"Mau mengobrol sebentar denganku?"

Apa dia tuli? Kubilang padanya aku lelah!

"Hei, Aominecchi..."

"Apa kau tidak bisa diam sebentar saja, _Ayakashi_?!" Aku naik pitam. Dan hanya kepada Kise aku terbiasa mengumbar amarahku. Saat itu juga kubalikkan tubuh dan melempar _Ayakashi_ itu dengan bantal.

Tentu saja tidak kena. Bantalku menembus tubuhnya.

Ya, dia bukan manusia. Aku sadar. Dan ketika aku menyadarinya, rasa sakit dan kacau yang berkecamuk di dada hanya semakin bertambah.

Manik topaz itu menatapku sarat dengan pilu. Aku benci...

"...dan jangan tatap aku dengan mata seperti itu, Kise."

"Aku tak paham, Aominecchi. Kenapa manusia begitu temperamen dan labil sepertimu? Kau bisa marah, lalu berikutnya tertawa seperti tak ada beban. Kau terkadang kelihatan sedih dan lelah, tapi kau bilang kau baik-baik saja. Lalu kau melemparku dengan benda, dan berikutnya menampilkan tatapan penuh perasaan bersalah namun tidak meminta maaf. Aku tak mengerti, Aominecchi."

Itu karena kau _Ayakashi_. Kau bukan manusia. Aku sanksi _Ayakashi_ memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan manusia.

"Itu karena kau bukan manusia... Kau _Ayakashi_, tak akan paham bagaimana rasanya menjadi manusia yang hidup dengan penuh beban yang harus ditanggung seiring waktu berjalan. Kau tak perlu pusing dengan masa depan, jenjang karir yang sempurna, masa depan yang cerah. Hidupmu pasti lebih mudah..."

Kata-kataku terlalu kasar. Aku masih sangat naif, aku sadar. Aku juga tahu bahwa aku melukainya.

Tapi Kise tak pernah marah. Apapun yang kukatakan. Apapun yang kulakukan. Meski terkadang aku menjadikannya pelampiasan rasa marah dan lelah. Atau terkadang kujadikan dia satu-satunya teman bercerita meski ia jarang bisa memahami masalahku. Sekalipun Kise tak pernah marah atau meninggalkanku. Sejak hari dimana kami bertemu lima tahun lalu, Kise selalu disisiku.

"Aominecchi benar, aku bukan manusia."

Saat itu aku terkejut. Kulihat tubuhnya pudar dari pandanganku selama sepersekian detik.

"Ah, maaf membuat pikiran Aominecchi semakin berantakan. Sekarang tidurlah. Besok akan menjadi hari yang lebih baik dari sekarang."

Hanya saja aku masih terlalu dini untuk menyadarinya...

~OoOoOoO~

Aroma bunga matahari akan tetap menjadi faforitku sampai kapanpun. Juga musim panas.

.

.

.

"Aku selalu penasaran, kenapa aku bisa melihatmu sedangkan orang lain tidak bisa?"

Kise tertawa kecil sambil menyesap teh hijau kesukaannya. "Terkadang, anak-anak memiliki kemampuan untuk menemukan kami. Tapi tentu tidak semuanya bisa menemukan kami. Aku mengenal satu _Ayakashi_ yang juga memiliki teman seorang manusia."

Aku mengangguk-angguk. Tatapanku masih fokus dengan setumpukan soal matematika yang menjadi tugas rumah.

"Tapi segala sesuatu selalu ada batasnya..."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ah," Kise sudah berdiri dibelakangku, "Aominecchi sudah memutuskan untuk mengikuti ujian masuk SMU Touou?"

"Begitulah. Seseorang menawariku untuk masuk kesana. Lulus atau tidak, dengan kemampuan basket yang kumiliki, sekolah itu akan menerimaku. Jadi aku tak perlu susah payah belajar terlalu giat untuk ujian."

"Aku harap Aominecchi bisa masuk kesana dan lulus lalu bisa menjadi seorang Polisi yang hebat."

Ia tersenyum cerah. Persis seperti bunga matahari.

"Suatu hari nanti...pasti." Dan aku selalu terbawa suasana setiap melihat senyumannya. "Kau akan menjadi orang pertama yang kukabari tentang kelulusanku kelak, Kise. Aku janji."

Wajahnya merona. Untuk yang pertama kalinya kutemukan semburat merah muda itu di kedua pipi pucatnya. Untuk pertama kalinya juga aku sadar bahwa ada detakan aneh di dadaku setiap kali melihat wajahnya. Seolah perutku melilit, darahku berdesir aneh. Perasaan yang mirip ketika aku pertama kali bermain basket bersama Satsuki. Tapi lebih kuat. Dan lebih aneh.

Sayang hari itu aku masih belum tahu apa maknanya...

"Janji, ya..."

"Janji."

Dan kembali kulihat dirinya memudar sekali lagi.

~OoOoOoO~

Rasanya waktu berlalu sangat cepat. Jika saja aku mengetahui hari itu akan datang, maka pasti akan kulukis tiap detik dengan lebih banyak kenangan. Akan kuhabiskan lebih banyak hal bersama dengannya. Hanya saja aku tak pernah sadar bahwa hari itu akan tiba begitu cepat, karena Kise pun tak pernah mengatakan apapun.

Kamarku...satu-satunya tempat. Yang menjadi saksi kami berdua...

.

.

.

"Aominecchi..."

Kise menatapku sejurus.

"Ya?"

"Kapan pengumuman kelulusan akan keluar?"

"Sekitar dua bulan lagi."

Ia tersenyum sambil menatap lurus ke arah langit siang. Pantulan matahari yang masuk memenuhi kamar selalu menjadi faforitnya. Mungkin karena dia adalah _Ayakashi_ yang bersemayam di ladang bunga matahari, jadi dia sangat menyukai cahaya matahari dan selalu menatapnya—persis seperti bunga matahari yang selalu menghadap ke arah dimana matahari berada.

Kise pun...selalu tampak seperti matahari bagiku.

"Masih lama ya..."

"Tentu saja."

"Kau tahu?"

Kadang dia membuka pembicaraan dengan sesuatu yang sulit kupahami maksudnya...

"...sama seperti musim. Matahari akan terbit, kemudian menghilang. Musim pun selalu silih berganti. Bunga matahari akan tumbuh berkembang, kemudian layu, mati dan menghilang."

Dan aku selalu tak berani menanyai maknanya.

"Iya 'kah?"

Kise mengangguk. "Tapi Aominecchi tahu satu hal yang tak akan pernah hilang meski waktu berlalu?"

"Apa?"

"Janji. Selama masih diingat, maka janji tak akan pernah bisa pupus. Karena itu, janji Aominecchi dulu, harus selalu kau pegang. Karena kelak, jika aku tak bisa lagi berada disisimu, aku ingin kau tetap menepati janjimu, Aomiencchi."

Aku tahu suatu hari nanti mungkin akan datang saat dimana perpisahan itu terjadi. Kise adalah _Ayakashi_ dan aku adalah manusia. Karena itu aku benci kenyataan bahwa Kise adalah _Ayakashi_. Aku benci kenyataan bahwa senyumnya sungguh tampak seperti matahari pribadiku. Aku benci akan kenyataan bahwa matahari itu suatu saat pasti akan terbenam juga.

"Suatu hari nanti Aominecchi akan menjadi orang yang hebat..."

Suatu hari nanti aku ingin bisa menyentuhmu seperti aku menyentuh manusia lainnya.

"Janji, ya?"

~OoOoOoO~

Jika saja aku tahu bahwa datang hari dimana akan menjadi terakhir kali aku melihatnya...

.

.

.

Hari itu, pengumuman hasil ujian di SMU Toou.

Sesuai dugaan, aku memang tak mengharapkan hasil terbaik. Namaku pun masuk di urutan yang terbilang bawah meski bukan benar-benar yang dibawah. Tapi terserah saja. Aku sudah bisa masuk Toou itu sudah cukup. Tinggal menemui orang berkacamata aneh itu dan pelatih tim basket disana untuk mengurus sisanya.

Kalimat Kise senantiasa menjadi pengingatku.

Janji kami; Kise akan menjadi orang pertama yang kukabari hal ini.

"Nah, Dai-chan! Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini? Langsung pulang atau ikut bersama dengan Tetsu-kun dan yang lainnya?" Satsuki segera bertanya ketika aku baru saja hendak meninggalkan papan pengumuman daftar siswa yang lulus di beberapa SMU itu.

"Pulang ke rumah." Karena ada yang harus kulakukan.

Aku tak begitu yakin ekspresi apa yang Kise tampilkan kelak. Dia pasti tersenyum senang. Dengan manik yang berbinar-binar polos dan wajah ceria seperti biasanya. Entah kenapa ada satu sisi di dalam hatiku yang menantikan saat dimana bisa bertemu dengannya. Lima tahun bersama dengan Kise telah membuatku terlalu terbiasa dengan berbagai macam hal yang berkaitan dengannya.

Kehadirannya yang selalu duduk di dalam kamarku sambil memperhatikan matahari, atau gayanya yang tua ketika menyesap teh hijau dari cawan kesayangannya. Sentuhan lembut jemari esnya dan tatapan topaz yang selalu memiliki arti tersendiri bagiku.

Kise telah menjadi lebih dari sekedar bagian dalam hidupku. Hanya aku yang mengetahui bagaimana sosoknya dan itu membuatnya terasa lebih spesial untukku.

Suatu hari nanti akan kutunjukkan padanya bahwa aku bisa menjadi sosok yang hebat sesuai impianku. Suatu hari nanti aku akan melihatnya tersenyum tulus tanpa ada sarat beban yang tampak di iris kemilaunya.

_Ayakashi_ bunga matahari itu...

"Aku pulang!"

Ibu dan Ayahku bekerja, membuat rumah ini selalu kosong setiap aku pulang.

"Kise?"

Tapi sayangnya ada pemandangan yang berbeda hari ini. Ketika kubuka pintu kamarku, sosok berkimono putih itu tak kutemukan di titik faforitnya.

"Kise...?"

Ini adalah pertama kalinya tak kutemukan dia di dalam kamarku.

"Kise!"

Kise biasanya selalu disana. Duduk sambil menungguku. Dia bilang akan menghantuiku sepanjang hidupku, jadi dia pasti selalu ada disini sampai aku kembali ke rumah. Selalu. Selama lima tahun ini. Seperti sebuah hal unik yang pada akhirnya menjadi kebiasaan bagi kami berdua. Dan ketika kebiasaan itu tidak ada, tentu cuma ada satu hal yang kupikirkan;

Satu hal telah terjadi...

"Kise! Ooi, dimana kau? Aku punya kabar bagus! Aku lulus di SMU Toou! Kise!"

Dia tak pernah tidak menjawab panggilanku.

"Kise! Apa kau ada disini?"

Dia selalu ada bersamaku. Padahal tadi pagi pun dia masih ada disini. Tersenyum ketika mengantarku keluar dari pintu kamar untuk pergi ke sekolah.

"Ki..."

"_Terkadang, anak-anak memiliki kemampuan untuk menemukan kami..._"

Tunggu dulu...

"_...tapi segala sesuatu selalu ada batasnya._"

Tidak mungkin 'kan...

"_...sama seperti musim. Matahari akan terbit, kemudian menghilang. Musim pun selalu silih berganti. Bunga matahari akan tumbuh berkembang, kemudian layu, mati dan menghilang._"

Dia...masih disini 'kan?

"Kise..."

Masih ada janji yang ingin kutepati. Masih ada banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan.

"KISE!"

Tapi kurasa semua sudah terlambat.

~OoOoOoO~

Aku masih ingat kau pernah mengatakan bahwa suatu hari nanti kau percaya bahwa aku pasti bisa menjadi orang yang hebat sesuai dengan impianku. Dan kau harus tahu bahwa hal itu kini menjadi nyata. Aku berhasil menjadi Polisi yang hebat, yang bisa membantu orang lain. Aku pun mewujudkan impianku menjadi pemain basket yang hebat selama menginjak bangku SMU. Kau pasti menatapku dengan ekspresi bangga yang tercetak polos di wajah pucatmu.

"Aomine-san, kenapa selalu meletakkan vas berisi bunga matahari di meja kerjamu?"

"Karena aku menyukainya."

Bunga matahari dan musim panas. Aku akan selalu menyukai dua hal itu.

Masih banyak janji yang tetap harus kutepati dengannya. Mungkin sosoknya tak lagi tampak dimataku, tapi seperti yang ia katakan; di dunia ini ada hal yang tak akan pupus. Yakni janji kami. Selama aku tetap menjalankan dan menepatinya, aku yakin entah dimana—di suatu tempat yang tak bisa kujamah, ia masih bisa merasakannya. Janji kami pasti mengikat kami.

Lima tahun sungguh singkat jika kubayangkan hidupku sampai sekarang.

Suatu hari nanti pasti... Pasti...

"Aku pulang, Kise..."

Pasti. Ketika aku mengatakannya dan membuka pintu kamarku... Suatu hari nanti pasti akan kulihat dia disana. Duduk menungguku dengan kebiasaan-kebiasaan yang tak kunjung membuatku jengah.

_Ayakashi_ bunga matahari...

_-Terkadang anak-anak memiliki kemampuan untuk menemukan mereka...—_

_-Tapi segala sesuatu selalun ada batasnya.—_

_-Karena akan datang hari dimana mereka tak akan bisa lagi menemukan mereka.-_

* * *

><p>The next chapter will be Kise's point of view.<p>

Thanks for read.

Sign,

InfiKiss


End file.
